Sentimientos
by Mayari HiIvKu
Summary: entiendolo yuriy... yo no te amo grita kai aferrandose a una prenda de su amado mirando con odio al pelirrojoQue pasaria si tu amor no es correspondido pero realmente tu amor esta confundido? lo se que horrible sumary u.u pero lean espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**SENTIMIENTOS **

bueno este es otro fic que espero les guste me tarde un poquito en subirlo porque mi compu estaba descompuesta u.uU pero ya la arregle y espero disfruten esta historia poka

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos 

-Privet- dijo tiernamente un chico pelirrojo, que se le podía ver feliz, dirigiéndose a otro chico de cabello bicolor que se encontraba sentado en la base de un frondoso árbol con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del clima que se sentía ese día en Rusia.

-ehhhh...- abrió los ojos -ahhh... Privet Yuriy...- Contesto mirando la figura que se sentaba a su lado; lo miro por un momento y volvió a cerrar los ojos en señal de despreocupación.

- Dime Kai que te pasa? Ehh...- Hablo fijando su ártica mirada sobre el chico a lado suyo al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe en su hombro para llamar su atención.

-De que hablas Yuriy?...- Contesto abriendo nuevamente sus rojizos ojos y dirigiendo su mirada a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Vamos Kai no te hagas el tonto... sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- cambio su semblante de uno feliz a uno totalmente serio y algo melancólico - últimamente has estado muy raro y alejado de nosotros... a mi no me engañas... y a ninguno de nosotros nos puedes ocultar que te pasa algo... - continuo hablando, su voz se oía triste, el pelirrojo tomo la mano de kai entrelazando sus dedos - vamos Kai dímelo soy tu mejor amigo dime que tienes...- dijo mirando al bicolor con sus ojos azules llenos de ternura: una mirada que solo conocían sus 3 mejores amigos con los que había pasado toda su infancia en la abadía a los únicos que consideraba como realmente sus amigos pues estuvieron con el siempre desde que los conoció y ahora mas que vivían juntos

- N...n... no se de que hablas Yura... yo no tengo nada- dicho esto retiro su mano de la del pelirrojo y se levanto para regresar dentro de la mansión y así evitar la "entrevista" de Yuriy...

-espera Kai- dijo secamente el ojiazul sin pararse; Kai solo detuvo su caminar y sin voltear a ver a su amigo contesto

-Ahora que- se oyó algo molesto y sarcástico

-Sea como sea descubriré lo que te esta pasando- Hablo decidido mirando al pelibicolor

-...- Kai no dijo nada -"si supieras lo que me pasa yo se que te haría daño"- siguió caminando hasta la entrada donde vivían los cuatro después de haber logrado salir de la abadía, era una enorme mansión propiedad de Kai pues debido a que tanto Voltaire como Boris habían muerto en la explosión de un experimento fallido el había heredado toda la fortuna Hiwatari. Los cuatro vivían juntos desde ese acontecimiento habían decidido no tener sirvientes pues ellos cuatro podían hacer las labores del hogar además que de esa forma podían vivir mas libremente así lo habían decidido.

- "Kai dime que te pasa... que nos escondes... que me escondes..."- pensó el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que doblaba sus rodillas acercando sus piernas hacia su pecho para poder abrazarlas y esconder su cabeza en ellas - Si tan solo... si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti... Kai- hablo al aire pensando que nadie lo oiría cuando dijo estas palabras sintió como unas pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos bajando por su bello rostro cayendo a sus piernas.

- No lo sabrá si nunca se lo dices- Se oyó la voz de una mujer proveniente de la copa del árbol

-QUEEEEE!- grito sorprendido el pelirrojo mirando hacia arriba y encontrándose con una chica de unos 17 años de edad era de tez morena clara su cabello era color castaño y largo peinado de dos colitas tenia dos pequeños mechones de cabello que caían hermosamente por su rostro iguales a los de yuriy y unos hermosos ojos verde jade... estaba vestida con un pantalón negro a la cadera con muchas bolsas en las piernas y una blusa roja que cubría solo hasta la parte de arriba de su ombligo

- Que se lo tienes que decir- hablo la chica de lo mas normal

- Viste lo que paso... y... y oíste...- el pelirrojo no pudo terminar su frase pues fue interrumpido

- Da- contesto la chica al mismo tiempo que bajaba del árbol de un salto se podía apreciar que era muy ágil... Se giro a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo y se agacho para quedar a nivel de este ya que se encontraba sentado.

Con una mano tomo al pelirrojo de la barbilla para cruzar miradas, azul y verde, con su otra mano saco un pañuelo negro de una de las tantas bolsas de su pantalón y con este seco las lagrimas de su pelirrojo amigo

- y da... también oí lo que dijiste- hablo con un tono de voz melancólica mostrando una sonrisa que expresaba tristeza.

- yo no...- trato de explicar el pelirrojo pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

-shhhhhh- dijo la ojiverde al mismo tiempo que ponía su dedo índice en la boca del pelirrojo - no me tienes que explicar nada Yuriy- la chica lo miro cambiando sus facciones a unas mas alegres y mostrando ternura... sonrió guardando de nuevo su pañuelo -ahora regresemos a la mansión- dicho esto se acerco a yuriy y lo beso en la frente de una manera muy tierna.

- Spasiva Mayi... oye... momento... no me trates como niño chiquito- contesto juguetonamente el pelirrojo - es mas yo soy mas grande que tu tanto en estatura como en edad- siguió hablando jugando con la chica por la acción realizada anteriormente

- Uuuuyyy si... tú tienes 19 y yo 17... eso no me importa señor "ya soy grande"- contesto la ojiverde levantándose y sacándole la lengua al pelirrojo de manera juguetona habían empezado como siempre con un tipo jueguito para hacer reír al contrincante.

- a si pues ... para ti también- dijo el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que también le sacaba la lengua siguiendo con su jueguito.

-mmmmmmmm...- la chica quito rápidamente su sonrisa, se quedo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo cambiando su semblante a uno totalmente serio

-Chto?- hablo el pelirrojo con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas por la forma en que lo miraba la chica, tan penetrante y altivamente -chto... porque te me quedas viendo así?- volvió a preguntar

-...- la chica no contesto solo se limito a seguirlo observando de una manera calculadora

-Mayi?- el pelirrojo se empezó a incomodar por la manera en que la ojiverde lo veía, así que paso una de sus manos por los ojos de la castaña para, según el, sacarla de su trance.

- mmmmmmm... mi lengua esta mas bonita- la castaña comenzó a reír por la cara que había puesto el ojiazul al oírla hablar

-hnm- fue la respuesta que recibió de un pelirrojo que se encontraba algo molesto por esa acción.

-vamos no te enojes- hablo la ojiverde haciendo un puchero para que el pelirrojo no se enojara -ahora vamos... regresemos a la mansión- sonrió -además recuerda que hoy le toco cocinar a Bryan- hablo seriamente - y a el no le gusta que no estemos cuando sirve la comida- dicho esto volvió a sonreír y se echo a correr hacia la mansión.

- Tienes razón... oye espera Mayi... Mayi...- comenzó a gritar el pelirrojo

- si dime- contesto la chica gritando pues ya se encontraba bastante lejos del pelirrojo... se detuvo para ver que era lo que quería el ojiazul.

- ahora te alcanzo- dijo el ojiazul que aun seguía sentado en la base del árbol.

- Muy bien... no tardes- contesto alegremente - si no Bryan podría golpearte... o peor aun dejarte sin comer- dijo burlonamente mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo a la mansión pero en la entrada choco contra un cuerpo mas grande que ella provocando que cayera al pasto

-auchhhh eso dolió- hablo la castaña divisando a la persona con la que había chocado

- ten más cuidado Mayi- hablo la silueta que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta

-Creo que ya es costumbre que choque contra ustedes tres no es así... Kai- hablo sonriente la castaña aun en el suelo

- eso es porque eres muy distraída- contesto el bicolor agachándose y sujetando a Mayi por las piernas y la espalda cargándola y levantándola como cuando los novios se casan.

- oye suéltame... no me trates como niña pequeña no tienes que cargarme- hablo la castaña viendo los rojizos ojos de Kai quien era uno de sus mejores amigos y con quien se llevaba muy bien.

- yo no te trato como niña pequeña... eres una niña pequeña...- sonrió Kai mientras que empezaba a dar vueltas aun cargando a Mayi -pero si quieres que te suelte lo haré- aun seguía dando vueltas sabia que a la ojiverde no le gustaba eso.

-nyet... no ya no quiero que me sueltes- contesto aforrándose con los brazos al cuello de Kai se empezaba a marear y eso no le gustaba.

-Que rápido cambias de opinión- dijo el bicolor riéndose por la actitud de su amiga.

-Tonto... pero ya deja de dar vueltas me estoy mareando- dijo agarrándose con mas fuerza a Kai.

-yo también me estoy mareando...- contesto el bicolor deteniéndose y cayendo al suelo junto con la castaña que cayo enzima de Kai

- Eres un tonto Kai...- dijo la castaña acomodándose mejor, sentándose en el abdomen de kai con sus piernas a cada lado del bicolor... se acerco poniendo su frente con la de kai y mirándolo a los ojos -tonto- le dijo mientras sonreía.

-tal vez... pero por lo menos no soy una pequeña niñita que tiene que ser cuidada por este tonto...- dijo sonriendo Kai mientras que en un rápido movimiento cambiaba la situación poniéndose ahora el arriba de la chica -yo ya soy un adulto y tu todavía eres una pequeña- hablo burlonamente.

- uuu otro que se cree mayor que yo- contesto la ojiverde haciendo puchero.

- no nos creemos mayores... somos mayores que tu- contesto el bicolor viendo esos ojos verdes fijamente.

-...- la chica no dijo nada era la verdad los tres rusos le llevaban dos años y Kai era su tutor no podía negarlo -y hablando de otra cosa podrías pararte recuerda que Bryan nos a de estar esperando- notándose un leve tono carmín en su mejillas

-Pues ya hable con Bryan y dice que todavía no esta la comida que en unos 30 minutos estará lista así que por eso no te preocupes- contesto Kai mientras se paraba de la castaña acomodándose sus ropas y sacudiéndose el polvo.

- bueno eso cambia la situación- dijo la ojiverde mientras que se sentaba, aun se encontraba en el pasto.

-Por eso salí... a decirte que si quieres ir por un helado mientras que esta lista la comida...- le pregunto el bicolor a la castaña extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-mmmm suena tentador... el postre antes de la comida... Da... quiero uno de fresa- contesto alegremente mientras tomaba la mano de Kai y se levantaba.

-Pues bien vamos- dicho esto Kai comenzó a caminar en dirección al garaje donde guardaban sus motocicletas mientras tanto mayi volteo en dirección a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo el cual había visto todo lo que paso y tenia un semblante triste... pero sabia que no era culpa de la chica.

-Oye Yuriy iremos por un helado... no quieres acompañarnos?- Grito la castaña mirando al pelirrojo -Kai dice que Bryan no tiene aun lista la comida- volvió a gritar.

-Nyet... vayan ustedes yo me quedare aquí- contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-OK no tardaremos- concluyo la ojiverde mientras se dirigía a la salida de la mansión donde ya se encontraba el chico de cabello bicolor arriba de una moto de color negro con pequeños detalles rojos... La chica se puso el casco que le dio el bicolor y se subió detrás de el abrazándolo por la cintura... el bicolor arranco la moto y se fueron. Dejando al pelirrojo completamente solo en ese enorme jardín.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo decidió acostarse sobre la hierba y cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar un poco a Kai... su mente empezó a recordar como habían conocido a Mayi esa chica que siempre había estado con ellos en la abadía desde el momento en que el destino decidió cruzar el camino de los cuatro.

------ FLASH BACK -------

Ya era de noche en aquel horrible lugar; en uno de los pasillos de la abadía se encontraban dos chicos de aproximadamente unos 14 años de edad estaban caminando en dirección a sus habitaciones pues habían acabado con su entrenamiento de ese día y estaban dispuestos a descansar lo mas que se pudiera pues seguro al día siguiente tendrían el mismo entrenamiento o peor aun uno mas duro de realizar, con ese hombre nada era seguro.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... estoy tan cansado... dijo entre un bostezo un chico pelirrojo

- Yo también- contesto a su amigo igualmente dando un pequeño bostezo -espero que el estupido de Boris no sea tan estricto mañana como lo fue hoy en el entrenamiento... que por cierto ahora lo prolongo mucho... no lo crees así Yuriy- Se quejo un chico de cabellos lavandas que caminaba a su lado

- Si yo también pienso igual Bryan...- contesto a su amigo pelilavanda mientras seguía caminando -lo que me sorprende es que Kai no se aya quejado para nada se le veía feliz... algo muy extraño en el demasiado para mi gusto era como si supiera algo o le fuera a pasar algo no lo crees así?- pregunto curioso el ojiazul

- tienes razón se le veía de cierta forma feliz... pero ten en cuenta que el quiere ser el mejor del mundo en el Beyblade y pareciera que para el no existe el cansancio- contesto burlonamente el pelilavanda -en cambio yo si pudiera dormirme aquí mismo seria sumamente feliz- finalizo cerrando sus lavandas ojos fingiendo que dormía.

-esa es buena idea imagina lo perfecto que seria que nos pudiéramos dormirnos aquí mismo mientras caminamos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar- contesto el pelirrojo el cual también cerro los ojos imitando a su amigo.

-...- Bryan no contesto solo se limito a seguir caminando con los ojos cerrados según el descansándolos

Así se encontraban ambos chicos con los ojos cerrados y caminando por el oscuro pasillo hasta que Bryan sintió que algo... o mas bien alguien mas pequeño choco contra el provocando que esa persona cayera al piso por la diferencia de tamaños.

-Que demonios...- dijo el pelilavanda enojado mientras que abría los ojos y enfocaba a la persona que se había atrevido a chocar contra el, el hecho de solo tocarlo era imperdonable, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando observo la figura que se encontraba en el suelo

El pelirrojo al oír a Bryan hablar así abrió los ojos dirigiendo su ártica mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba el pelilavanda al verlo se sorprendió por la expresión que tenia

-Que te pasa Bryan?- pregunto sorprendido

-Mira- contesto señalando a donde se encontraba la persona con la que había chocado.

-Que cosa- contesto el pelirrojo mientras dirigía su ártica mirada hacia donde señalaba el pelilavanda -Chto!- dijo sorprendido - pero... pero... pero si es... es una niña- finalizo abriendo sus azules ojos a mas no poder

-Da... es una niña... no puede ser- Bryan aun no podía articular palabras seguidas estaba bastante sorprendido después de un rato reacciono un poco -que no se supone esta es una abadía de hombres... no debe de haber mujeres en este lugar- finalizo mientras rascaba sus lavandas cabellos en clara muestra de confusión por lo que estaba apreciando en ese instante.

-Si eso se supone- contesto el pelirrojo -"como habrá entrado"- se pregunto mentalmente mientras que se agachaba para ver mejor a la pequeña quedando muy cerca de ella - Te encuentras bien?- pregunto tiernamente a la pequeña que aun se encontraba en el suelo al observarla pudo ver que pequeñas gotas de sudor viajaban por su delicado rostro se podía apreciar que estaba bastante agitada al parecer como si hubiera estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo, tal vez escapando de algo... o alguien... -oye... oye... pequeña... estas bien?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo mientras agitaba suavemente a la niña pero esta no respondió ni a sus preguntas ni a sus acciones.

-Creo que esta desmayada...- hablo el pelilavanda -tal vez se golpeo la cabeza al caer cuando choco conmigo- afirmo agachándose hasta el nivel de Yuriy y la pequeña

-Quizás eso fue lo que paso- contesto el pelirrojo pasando una de sus manos por la parte de atrás de las rodillas de la pequeña y la otra por su espalda -ven- hablo levantándose y cargando a la pequeña la cual aun estaba inconciente.

-A donde planeas llevarla?- pregunto el pelilavanda al tiempo que observaba como su amigo se levantaba con el cuerpo inconciente de la chica -Yuriy?-pregunto mientras también se levantaba.

-a mi habitación- contesto fríamente el pelirrojo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-iiiiiuuuuuuuu Yuriy Hentai- señalo al pelirrojo -que planeas hacerle picaron?-termino diciendo burlándose de su amigo.

-Que...- volteo en dirección al pelilavanda -no planeo hacerle nada... no seas pervertido Bryan- refunfuño molesto el pelirrojo -imagínate... imagínate que le haría Boris si la ve aquí... ella no debería estar aquí, en un lugar como este y no solo por ser una abadía para hombres si no por...- el pelirrojo guardo silencio.

-Por que?- pregunto el pelilavanda

-"porque... no creo que nadie merezca estar aquí... ni nosotros"- pensó mirando a la pequeña -olvídalo- comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación la cual ya no estaba lejos -ven acompáñame-

-OK supongo que tienes razón- contesto el pelilavanda comenzando a caminar detrás del pelirrojo -no me imagino lo peor que le podría hacer Boris si la encuentra aquí- dijo resignado

No paso mucho tiempo ni caminaron demasiado llegando a la habitación de Yuriy, el pelirrojo entro primero con la pequeña entre sus brazos, se veía que tenia unos 12 años de edad, seguido de Bryan quien después de entrar cerro la puerta suavemente para evitar hacer ruido, en cuanto a Yuriy camino hacia su cama dejando y recostando a la niña en ella de una forma tan delicada para así evitar lastimarla la miro por un momento y comenzó a retirar sus castaños cabellos de su cara para poder admirarla mejor, el pelirrojo sonrió al ver que ella también tenia dos mechones de cabello como los de el.

-Por que crees que este aquí?- pregunto Bryan -Como pudo haber entrado a la abadía con tanta seguridad que hay?- completo mientras comenzaba a acercarse donde se encontraba su amigo y la pequeña la cual suponía que era una intrusa.

-Ne znayu... no tengo la menor idea- contesto el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la pequeña sentandose en la cama a un lado de ella. El pelilavanda miro a su amigo y empezó a caminar rodeando la cama colocándose en el otro lado de esta sentandose y mirando hacia enfrente.

-mmmmm- el pelilavanda se quedo mirando a la pequeña al mirar hacia su mano pudo percatarse de algo en la muñeca de la niña... -"y eso"- pensó tomando la mano de la pequeña y volteándola para observarla al hacerlo noto algo que lo sorprendió -mira esto Yuriy- hablo mostrándole la muñeca al pelirrojo el cual tomo la otro mano de la niña y pudo percatarse de que en ambas muñecas tenia pequeñas cicatrices lo que solo decía una cosa... que anteriormente habían echo unos cortes en ese lugar, eran cicatrices que se encontraban horizontalmente algo grandes... pero porque tendría algo así... acaso ella...

-Que extraño- el pelirrojo colocando uno de sus dedos por la cicatriz de la mano derecha pudo sentir y se podía notar que habían sido cortes bastantes profundos -"Porque lo habrá echo"- pensó deslizando su dedo por toda la cicatriz... en ese preciso momento la pequeña comenzó a moverse y a quejarse acciones que demostraban que estaba despertando.

-Mira esta despertando- hablo con un poco de alegría el pelilavanda al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a moverse, la chica lentamente abrió sus ojos distinguiendo el lugar, Bryan observo cada movimiento realizado y pudo notar que tenia unos ojos verdes como el jade que se abrían lentamente -te encuentras bien pequeña?- pregunto mirando fijamente a la chica a su lado la cual al oír la voz de Bryan volteo a verlo rápidamente sin percatarse de que el no era el único en ese lugar.

-Chto?- hablo la chica muy sorprendida sentandose y alejándose del pelilavanda bastante asustada chocando con un cuerpo volteando rápidamente y encontrándose con un pelirrojo que tenia un semblante de confusión -Donde... donde estoy?- pregunto alejándose un poco del pelirrojo y tranquilizándose un poco.

-estas en mi habitación- contesto yuriy de lo mas normal.

-en tu habitación- repitió la chica mirando a su alrededor -y... y quienes son ustedes?- volvió a preguntar mirando al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos pero no por mucho tiempo ya que rápidamente desvió la mirada apreciándose claramente un ligero tono carmín en ellas, esa mirada la incomodaba un poco mas bien la hacia sentir rara.

- yo me llamo Tala... Tala Ivanov... bueno mi verdadero nombre es Yuriy pero me puedes llamar como quieras- el pelirrojo sonrió -y el- señalo al pelilavanda -se llama Bryan Kuznetzov-

-Privet- Bryan miro a la chica mostrando una muy ligera sonrisa.

-entiendo- la chica se quedo mirando los ojos lavanda del chico era un color poco común -Así que te llamas Bryan- hablo mirando al chico mencionado.

-Da- contesto el pelilavanda mirando a la ojiverde de igual forma había algo en esos ojos que le llamaba la atención.

-Pero... dile Boris ese es su verdadero nombre... jajajajajaja- el pelirrojo se dirigió a la chica con una gran sonrisa sabia que a su amigo le desagradaba su verdadero nombre.

-Boris?... te llamas igual que mi ti...- la ojiverde guardo silencio corrigiendo sus palabras - digo... igual que el abad de este lugar- completo.

Ambos chicos se miraron fugazmente preguntándose que había querido decir... y sobre todo como sabia que Boris era el abad de ahí... y como sabia que se llamaba Boris... Pero prefirieron no preguntar nada.

-Da- contesto Bryan un poco resignado y asqueado -pero no me digas así odio ese nombre- completo mostrando clara molestia -y tu como te llamas?- le pregunto a la chica tratando de evitar seguir hablando de su verdadero nombre.

-Mi nombre es... Mayi...- contesto la ojiverde parándose de la cama

-Y cual es tu apellido?- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo mirando a la chica

-...- ella no contesto y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta alejándose de ellos volteo a verlos con una mirada sin vida -Que fue lo que paso?... Como llegue aquí?- pregunto mirando a ambos chicos sentados en la cama.

-Pues chocaste contra Bryan y caíste al suelo... al parecer al caer te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento... así que te trajimos aquí- contesto el pelirrojo mirándola -"porque evadió mi pregunta"- pensó el pelirrojo mirando a la chica

-Y por cierto que haces tu en un lugar como este?... se supone que esta es una abadía de hombres... aquí no se permite que aya mujeres- reclamo Bryan mientras posaba su mirada lavanda en los ojos verdes de la chica.

-el tiene razón... además te veías bastante agitada como si hubieras estado corriendo- hablo el pelirrojo.

-así es- contesto la chica con un tono frió -estaba escapando de los monjes de este lugar... trataba de ir a la habitación... de... de Kai- contesto retomando su camino hacia la puerta de salida -será mejor que me valla no quiero que los castiguen... por mi culpa- dicho esto tomo el pomo de la puerta la cual abrió lentamente.

-Oye espera...- grito Yuriy parándose de la cama -conoces a Kai?- pregunto sorprendido caminado en dirección a donde se encontraba la ojiverde.

-Da...- contesto saliendo de aquel lugar -por cierto mi apellido es Balcov- termino diciendo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Quuuuueeeee!- ambos chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar el apellido de la ojiverde... era el mismo que el de su entrenador... el abad de la abadía... era el apellido de Boris... que acaso esa chica era familiar de aquel hombre tan cruel... era familiar del maldito Boris el que hacia que ese lugar fuera el infierno en la tierra.

-Escuchaste eso?- le pregunto Bryan a su amigo pelirrojo después de salir de la impresión levantándose y caminado para llegar junto al pelirrojo.

Ambos se acercaron mas a la puerta para salir e ir tras de la chica pero se detuvieron al oír las voces de algunos monjes del lugar -Aquí esta la encontré- Se oyó afuera de la habitación así que ambos chicos decidieron no salir para evitar ser castigados, solo se acercaron para poder oír lo que ocurriría allá afuera.

Sentimientos -------- sentimientos ------ sentimientos

-Auch... me duele la cabeza...- se sobaba la cabeza -supongo que si me golpee al momento de chocar contra ese chico tan krasiviy de ojos lavandas- Hablo la chica después de salir de la habitación del pelirrojo -"ahora tengo que ir con Kai"- pensó pero una fuerte voz proveniente de la dirección a donde caminaba la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí esta la encontré- oyó la voz de un hombre, bastante conocida para ella, rápidamente miro en dirección a donde se encontraba el hombre.

-Chto... demonios me encontraron- Mayi trato de correr en dirección contraria pero choco contra otro hombre provocando que cayera al suelo lo que provocó que cerrara los ojos en clara muestra de dolor -maldición- grito al verse acorralada.

-A donde crees que ibas pequeña Mayi- dijo el hombre con el que había chocado al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del brazo y la levantaba bruscamente. La pequeña abrió los ojos mostrando gran sorpresa al oír esa voz, el solo echo de escuchar aquella voz hizo que la sangre se le helara y sintiera un gran hueco en el estomago, sentía miedo y asco al oír esa voz... pero después de un rato se armo de valor.

-eso no te importa- contesto fría y sarcásticamente -ahora suéltame, suéltame- decía insistentemente mientras trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre de aquel hombre -Yeb... idiota... SUELTAME- grito al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en la espinilla lo que hizo que la soltara, aprovechando esto la ojiverde trato de huir pero otro hombre la agarro por la espalda cargándola y sujetando ambas manos y brazos de la chica impidiendo que se soltara.

-No te será tan fácil escapar pequeña- se escucho la voz del hombre a quien había golpeado, el cual venia caminado acercándose hacia la pequeña y el sujeto que la sostenía, la tomo de la barbilla con fuerza lastimándola -si no fuera porque el señor Boris es tu tío tu ya hubieras muerto hace mucho tiempo, por tus intentos de escapar de tu encierro- se acerco aun mas a la pequeña a muy pocos centímetros del rostro de la ojiverde la cual podía sentir el asqueroso aliento de aquel hombre el cual miro fijamente los ojos verdes de la chica los cuales expresaban odio -que no entiendes que tu no debes de rondar por la abadía... eres una mujer y las mujeres no están permitidas aquí... además seria bastante peligroso que alguien te viera...- hablo acercándose aun mas a la pequeña, Mayi pensó que tendría que soportar de nuevo esos asquerosos labios, cerro los ojos para evitar verlo... - podrían hacerte daño- termino diciendo girando el rostro de la ojiverde donde con su lengua dejo un camino de saliva en una de las mejillas de la pequeña.

-Aléjate de mi- hablo ácidamente -eres un asqueroso... me das asco Covich... no se porque mi tío confía tanto en ti- finalizo mientras trataba de alejarse de aquel hombre.

-Spasiva por el cumplido...- el hombre hablo sarcásticamente soltando la barbilla de la chica -ahora regresemos a tu habitación y espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir... o si no... ya sabes cual será tu castigo- Covich deslizo uno de sus dedos por en medio de los pechos de la joven hasta su vientre -ahora vamonos- dicho esto comenzó a caminar.

La chica sintió un terrible escalofrió y asco al recordar cual era el castigo que le daría ese sujeto, el hombre que la cargaba comenzó a caminar detrás de su superior llevando consigo a la ojiverde.

-Nyet... suéltenme... suéltenme... le diré a mi tío...- la chica reacciono a lo que ella misma había dicho... aunque le digiera a su tío el nunca le crearía es mas tal vez la castigaría... el nunca se había preocupado por ella maldijo el día en que sus padres murieron otorgándole la custodia total a su tío Boris el hermano de su padre.

-Que- Covich dejo de caminar y volteo mirando a la ojiverde -claro...- dijo sarcásticamente -dile... como si te fuera a hacer caso... entiende el solo cuida de ti por su hermano... tu para el no eres nada- termino diciendo dándole una fuerte cachetada a la chica haciéndola que volteara hacia un lado por la fuerza y provocando que su labio inferior sangrara

-Maldito...- vocifero con rabia derramando unas cuantas cristalinas lagrimas por la impotencia -"que tonta porque dije eso... maldición soy una tonta"- se recrimino mentalmente la ojiverde mirando como Covich volvía a caminar ignorando todo lo que hacia la ojiverde -"bueno por lo menos no me encontraron en la habitación de ese chico pelirrojo"- suspiro -"lo malo es que hoy no pude ver a Kai"- pensó resignada al destino... a la vida que le había tocado y que tenia que sufrir.

Sentimientos -------- sentimientos ------ sentimientos

Mientras tanto los dos chicos que se encontraban oyendo todo cerca de la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo quedaron pasmados y muy sorprendidos por todo lo ocurrido en aquel pasillo.

-Escuchaste eso Bryan?... esa niña es... es la sobrina de Boris- hablo el pelirrojo cuando dejo de escuchar ruidos afuera de su habitación.

-Da... con razón se apellida igual... pobre chica... imagínate lo que a de sufrir al ser la sobrina de ese horrible hombre- hablo el pelilavanda al mismo tiempo que caminaba y se dirigía a la cama de Yuriy sentandose en ella -tan linda que es- hablo en un tono bajo de voz para evitar que el pelirrojo lo escuchara -"con esos ojos verdes"- suspiro.

-Si tienes razón... es muy linda- se escucho la voz del ojiazul que se encontraba sonrojado mientras caminaba en dirección a su cama donde se encontraba su amigo de cabello lavanda el cual se puso rojo como jitomate

-jajaja... me escuchaste?- pregunto apenado

-claro que te escuche... recuerda que soy un ciborg... tengo todos mis sentidos agudizados... tonto- contesto el ojiazul mientras se sentaba en su cama a un lado de Bryan.

-Cierto... oye... crees que la volvamos a ver?- pregunto el pelilavanda mirando a su amigo.

-Ne znayu... espero que si...- suspiro el pelirrojo -"realmente espero que si"- se dijo a si mismo - ahora que recuerdo dijo que conocía a Kai...- hablo el pelirrojo

-Es cierto- contesto alegremente el pelilavanada

-Que te parece si mañana le preguntamos por ella haber que nos dice?...- el pelirrojo miro a bryan con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Me parece una excelente idea- hablo el pelilavanda emocionado -eso haremos a primera hora en el entrenamiento de mañana- dijo mirando hacia la puerta -ahora me voy a mi habitación... si me encuentran aquí nos castigarían a los dos...- dicho esto Bryan se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Esta bien nos veremos mañana- contesto el pelirrojo aun sentado en la cama, comenzó a abrirse la chamarra y a quitársela pera poder dormir mientras que Bryan se dispuso a salir, pero volteo solo un momento hacia atrás viendo la silueta de yuriy parándose de su cama y quitándose la chamarra quedando solo en pantalones y su camisa negra lo que provocaba que se pudiera apreciar su bien formado trasero Bryan no paso por desapercibido esto, siempre había notado que su amigo era bastante guapo pero nunca se atrevió a confesárselo a alguien no quería arruinar su amistad con el pelirrojo solo por un deseo.

-"woooow no esta nada mal"- Bryan se quedo mirando a su pelirrojo amigo con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su rostro.

El pelirrojo estaba volteado dándole la espalda a Bryan por lo que no percibió su sonrisa, pero sintió como esa mirada lavanda lo observaba así que volteo en dirección a Bryan observando su expresión.

-Que pasa Bryan?- pregunto el pelirrojo viendo a su amigo, al cual no le dio mucha importancia, mientras se quitaba su camisa dejando al descubierto su blanco y apetecible pecho totalmente desnudo, lo hizo de una forma muy sensual según la perspectiva del pelilavanda -"que cosa le esta pasando por su cabeza... por que me mira de esa forma"- pensó mirando fijamente a Bryan el cual lo estaba recorriendo con la mirada.

-...- Bryan no escucho lo dicho por el pelirrojo pues estaba entrado y concentrado totalmente en una de sus tantas fantasías con ese pelirrojo -"... primero recorrería todo ese pecho con mi lengua, después mmmm para que mejor pasamos a lo mejor... penetrarlo fuerte y rítmicamente para poder escuchar su hermosa voz pidiendo por mas con mi nombre entre sus gemidos y..."- toda esa acción en la mente de Bryan lo estaba traicionando haciendo que se empezara a formarse un bulto en su entrepierna demostrando su clara excitación.

-Bryan?- pregunto incrédulamente el pelirrojo el cual pudo notar ese bulto que se podía apreciar en la entrepierna del pelilavanda, el también deseaba al pelilavanda pero era mejor que nadie se enterara y mucho menos Bryan, se quedo mirando fijamente ese detalle -"Se ve que esta muy bien dotado... pero... que estoy pensando... por que me fijo en eso...por dios... que acaso Bryan me atrae... eso no es posible el es... el es... un chico muy sensual... aceptémoslo no esta nada mal y... creo que siempre lo he deseado..."- pensó el pelirrojo mientras seguía observando la entrepierna del pelilavanda.

Bryan al darse cuenta de lo que hacia y sentir como su miembro despertaba rápidamente salio de aquel ensueño y hablo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-Nos vemos Yuriy...- hablo -"como es posible que me aya excitado con solo verlo desvestirse..."- bryan retomo su camino tomando el pomo de la puerta abriéndola comenzó a caminar hacia fuera pero fue detenido por la voz del pelirrojo.

-Oye Bryan- hablo el pelirrojo bryan al escucharlo volteo apreciando como el pelirrojo estaba quitando su cinturón.

-dime...- se escucho la voz algo ronca del pelilavanda el cual al darse cuenta se aclaro la garganta -que pasa Yuriy?- cambio su voz a una seria y lo mas normal que pudo hacer -"Por dios no creo que pueda contenerme por mucho tiempo si esto sigue así"- pensó mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior -"Que nyet... no Bryan no pienses en eso"- se recrimino mentalmente -"el es mi amigo... un muy sensual amigo... no no... es mi amigo... aunque si planea desvestirse enfrente de mi no me negare... seria como si me hiciera un privado siii todo para mi... todo yuriy para mi"- sonrió por esos pensamientos dejándose vencer a su razón por su deseo.

-Por que me mirabas así... porque me miras así?- pregunto el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al pelilavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro... de antemano sabia la respuesta ya se lo imaginaba.

-yo... yo... tu... no se de que hablas- Bryan trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo... como decirle a su amigo ""te miro así porque te deseo y estaba viendo tu trasero... teniendo una de mis tantas fantasías"" claro que no podía decir eso... o si?...

-En serio...- el pelirrojo se acerco aun mas al pelilavanda el cual se puso aun mas nervioso -bueno sabes- dijo sensualmente el pelirrojo pasando uno de sus dedos por el pecho del pelilavanda.

-Que cosa?- contesto Bryan mientras veía al pelirrojo enfocando su mirada lavanda en esos hermosos azules ojos que en esos momentos desbordaban sensualidad.

-yo se... yo se como...- contesto mientras seguía deslizando su dedo hacia abajo llegando al abdomen del pelilavanda -yo se como bajarte este gran problema que tienes aquí...- siguió deslizando su dedo llegando al muy despierto miembro del pelilavanda el cual al sentir ese roce sintió un muy placentero escalofrió.

-A si... como...- contesto Bryan acercando al pelirrojo hacia su cuerpo dejándose totalmente vencer por el deseo, empezó a besarlo con gran pasión... desde el principio fue un beso apasionado, rudo y lleno de sensualidad. después de un tiempo el pelilavanda termino cortando el beso separándose un poco del pelirrojo para poderlo observar -y... y entonces como resolverás mi problema- se escucho la voz de Bryan demasiado ronca por la excitación.

-Pues muy fácil- contesto el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba con una de sus manos a subir la camisa de Bryan y en su recorrido acariciaba ese bien formado abdomen y pecho...

Continuara...

* * *

bueno aqui se acaba el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado a por cierto lo se casi todo el capitulo es un flash back y asi son los primeros tres o cuatro capitulos todavia no se bien

Siento que salio aburrido u.u pero ustedes diganme que tal les parecio espero sus review

Do svidaniya


	2. Chapter 2

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Privet como estan todos y todas bueno aqui traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia aunque claro no soy muy buena escribiendo de echo no soy buena eso es lo que yo pienso pero yo soy feliz escribiendo y espero que por lo menos puedan pasar un buen rato leyendo mis fics ahora si haber mmmmmm

Kai: la contestacion de los review ¬¬

a cierto bueno eso al final ahora del dejo el fic

ya sabes es yaoi y bi y hetero y en este capi ay lemon -

**Capitulo 2 **

**¿Amor o deseo? **

-Pues muy fácil- contesto el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba con una de sus manos a subir la camisa de Bryan, en su recorrido acariciaba ese bien formado abdomen y pecho, y con la otra comenzaba a acariciar los pequeños cabellos lavanda que se encontraban en la nuca de Bryan -créeme es muy fácil- hablo sensualmente cerca del oído de Bryan donde comenzó a meter su lengua y morder ligeramente su oreja... comenzó a besar toda esa parte bajando hacia el cuello dejando marcas que sabia que al día siguiente serian perceptibles, muestra de que el estuvo en ese lugar disfrutando de ese delicioso cuello.

-Ahhhh... y... y como?- volvió a preguntar el pelilavanda en un suspiro le estaba agradando eso y mucho.

El pelirrojo se separo un poco fijando su ártica mirada en esos ojos lavandas así se quedaron un rato hasta que el pelirrojo se acerco nuevamente dándole un fugaz beso después de eso se separo completamente con una sonrisa picara...

-Dándote...- dicho esto comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a los labios del ojilavanda quedando a pocos milímetros de distancia -dándote...- hablo sensualmente lo mas sensualmente que pudo mientras observaba a Bryan el cual tenia la boca abierta sintiendo el fino aliento del pelirrojo -dándote un baño de agua fría... jajajajaja...- termino diciendo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta caminando en dirección a su cama -"ufff... eso fue bastante candente y muy ardiente... ahora que se que el también me desea... eso me ayudara a hacer mis jugadas y movimientos"- pensó relamiendo sus labios cosa que Bryan no vio ya que el pelirrojo le estaba dando la espalda.

Bryan no supo que hacer quedo totalmente en shock la manera en que lo había tratado el pelirrojo fue totalmente sorpresiva después de un rato reacciono mirando como el pelirrojo se alejaba.

-jajajajaja... eres un tonto Yuriy- contesto algo molesto por la acción del pelirrojo... pero por lo menos había podido besar a yuriy y había disfrutado la cercanía del ojiazul... lo que le demostraba que al pelirrojo no le molestaba que solo lo deseara ya que entre ellos solo había una muy buena amistad y deseo mucho deseo.

-jajajajajaja... tal vez pero tu también lo eres- sonrió el pelirrojo volteando a ver a su amigo.

-hmnn- refunfuño -como sea... además tienes razón necesito un baño después del entrenamiento de hoy- hablo Bryan -"además de lo que casi estuvo a punto de pasar... mendigo pelirrojo"- pensó mientras se acomodaba sus ropas.

-Tienes razón... pero ahora... ya no necesitaras que sea de agua fría- sonrió el pelirrojo mirando la entrepierna de Bryan.

-Chto?- pregunto Bryan sonrojado por la intensa mirada del pelirrojo... pero aun mas por el lugar donde se dirigía esa mirada.

-...- Yuriy no contesto solo se limito a seguir viendo en la misma dirección viendo el lugar donde se encontraba la razón de sus fantasías.

-ya déjame de ver yuriy- contesto dando vuelta, tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-OK ya vete a bañar... que yo haré lo mismo... nos veremos mañana... en el entrenamiento... recuerda que tenemos que preguntarle a Kai sobre aquella linda chica... la sobrina de Boris- contesto el pelirrojo caminando hacia su armario de donde saco ropa limpia y una toalla después de esto se dirigió a su cama donde se sentó comenzando a quitarse los zapatos.

-Da… - contesto el pelilavanda mirando lujuriosamente al pelirrojo – es lo que haremos mañana después de nuestro entrenamiento… "será mejor que me valla a bañar si no, no seré responsable de mis actos"- pensó mirando al pelirrojo –Do zavtra- dijo por ultimo antes de abrir y salir de la habitación de Tala

-Da… Do zavtra…- contesto, después de esto escucho como la puerta se cerro, así que se paro para comenzar a desabrocharse el pantalón y quitárselo, quedando solo en boxers, de todas formas Bryan ya se había ido dejándolo solo, ya no era un peligro quedar en paños menores.

El pelirrojo se volvió a sentar en su cama –"mmmmm… estuvo genial lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con Bryan"- pensó recordando lo que había pasado hace escasos minutos, se recostó en su cama con la mirada viendo el techo, aun perdido en sus pensamientos con Bryan, así estuvo un largo tiempo hasta que decidió voltearse quedando recostado de su lado izquierdo pero al momento de voltearse vio que algo brillaba de color plateado sobre sus blancas sabanas – y esto?- lo tomo en una de sus manos sentándose –Pero si es… una pulsera?- dijo mientras la miraba entre sus dedos –"mmm… de quien será?"- pensó mientras seguía mirándola –Quizás… es de esa niña… de Mayi…- seguía observándola esa pulsera tenia algo raro no parecía una pulsera normal – seguramente se le cayo al momento de despertar… jajajajajaja- rió al recordar la reacción de la chica al ver a Bryan, era una pulsera bastante bonita; era de plata con pequeños colgantes del mismo material, el pelirrojo sonrió mirando la pulsera como si estuviera mirando a la chica –espero volverla a ver- susurro, sus dedos estaban jugueteando con aquel pequeño objeto el cual le trasmitía un sentimiento de alivio, no sabia definir que era lo que sentía, pero se sentía bien consigo mismo aunque extrañamente también se podía percibir un rastro de melancolía… estaba en esos pensamientos hasta que el sonido de agua caer lo saco de ese tipo de transe apartando su mirada de la pulsera.

-ehhhh… y eso…- su mente comenzó a trabajar –seguramente Bryan ya comenzó a bañarse- sonrió pervertidamente, el sonido se escuchaba perfectamente debido a que la habitación de Bryan era la siguiente a la de Tala.

El pelirrojo se paro de su cama y se dirigió a su buró abriendo uno de los cajones, donde guardo la pequeña pulsera en una cajita de color azul que se encontraba escondida entre su ropa, volvió a esconder esa cajita y cerro el cajón rápidamente.

-"tengo una muuy excelente idea"- pensó mientras se volvía a poner su pantalón y playera lo mas rápido que podía, tomo su toalla y unos boxers limpios, se dirigió a la salida abriendo lentamente la puerta, asomo solo la cabeza mirando a los alrededores viendo si no había nadie, al ver que los pasillos estaban vacíos, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la siguiente puerta, la habitación de Bryan, abrió lentamente la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y entro sigilosamente volvió a cerrar la puerta y comenzó a caminar de puntitas, en su recorrido podía observar la ropa de Bryan tirada por todo el piso del cuarto –"Vaya que es bastante desorganizado"- pensó –pero eso es lo que me atrae de el- susurro muy muy bajito solo para poder escuchar el, siguió caminando sigilosamente dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al baño, todavía se podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo, la abrió lo mas lento que pudo, evitando hacer algún ruido, al entrar cerro la puerta tras de sí… ya estando adentro pudo observar la silueta de Bryan a través de la puerta transparente de la regadera, la cual se encontraba empañada por el vapor que producía el agua con la que se bañaba el pelilavanda.

Se quedo un rato mirando esa exquisita silueta la cual se movía muy sensualmente según el punto de vista del pelirrojo.

Miro hacia el lado derecho observando la ropa y la tolla de bryan así que ahí mismo dejo su bóxer y toalla para poder seguir admirando la silueta que se divisaba entre el vapor del agua y la empañada puerta deslizable de la regadera.

Pasado un tiempo comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente dejando su ropa tirada por todo el piso del baño, quedando completamente desnudo.

-"Bueno aquí vamos"- pensó, dando un suspiro profundo, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sentía una extraña sensación en su interior, estaba algo nerviosos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero si daba resultado disfrutaría mucho esa noche, así que sin pensar un segundo mas comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta corrediza que lo separaba de el ojilavanda, entrando en la regadera donde se encontraba Bryan.

Chuvstva -------- Chuvstva ------ Chuvstva

Después de haber salido de la habitación de yuriy, Bryan se dirigió a su propia habitación, entro y se dirigió a su armario sacando una toalla y unos boxers limpios, comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño y en el trayecto comenzó a quitarse su chaleco y camisa tirándolas en el suelo.

- mugre Yuriy… como se le ocurre hacerme eso… pero me las pagara a mi nadie me deja en estas condiciones…- dijo molesto mientras que empezaba a desabrochar su cinturón y su pantalón dejándolo tirado en su camino hacia el baño –"ahora que lo pienso no estuvo nada mal"- pensó relamiendo sus labios recordando los deliciosos labios del pelirrojo –"pero hubiera querido llegar mas lejos"- sonrió lujuriosamente.

- bueno será mejor que me bañe y deje de pensar en ello… mañana hay que levantarse temprano para el entrenamiento… como siempre jejeje… y mañana podré ver a Kai y preguntarle por esa chica… me pregunto si la volveré a ver- hablaba consigo mismo en que llegaba al baño –sus ojos… tenían algo especial, aunque se veían sin brillo- abrió la puerta donde se encontraba el baño –Porque la conocerá, talvez iba a verlo por eso iba en esa dirección, por eso Kai se veía hoy feliz, contento, porque la iba a ver, quizás sea por eso, mañana tengo que preguntarle, quisiera saber mas de ella, además le diré lo que le paso a la chica, talvez ahorita este preocupado porque no llega… si supiera que la descubrieron…- ya en el baño abrió la puerta deslizable de la regadera y se quito la única prenda que le sobraba, los boxers, abrió la llave del agua caliente y poco a poco la de el agua fría para templar la temperatura del liquido, cuando llego a una temperatura, para el, adecuada entro sintiendo el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, la temperatura era deliciosa ni tan caliente ni tan fría, las sensaciones que producía el agua al chocar contra su cuerpo eran exquisitas -"mmmmm… que delicioso se siente… se siente tan bien… aunque no tan bien como las caricias de ese sensual pelirrojo"- pensó.

Por un tiempo solo se quedo sintiendo el continuo caer del agua, la cual recorría todo su bien formado cuerpo, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo para disfrutar de el agua caliente y es que en ese lugar el agua caliente era un privilegio solo contaban con ella los integrantes del equipo representante, por supuesto en el estaban Bryan, Tala, Sergei e Ian, así que decidió empezar a enjabonarse, tomo el jabón y empezó a frotarlo contra su cabello lavanda, pensaba bañarse rápido para poder dormir ya que se sentía algo cansado por el extenuante entrenamiento de ese día.

-"nunca pensé que el maldito de Boris tuviera una sobrina tan linda… que bueno que no se parece nada a el…"- sonrió ante este pensamiento –Me pregunto si Boris le tendrá aprecio… o solo la cuidara por obligación, de seguro a de ser la única familia que le queda a la chica- susurro para si mismo –"nunca imagine que Boris tuviera familia… ese hombre no merece tener familia…" debe de ser horrible ser su sobrina… imaginarse que debe de ser la única mujer dentro de este horrible lugar… y una mujer muy linda…- mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a enjuagarse para terminar de bañarse, pero decidió quedarse un rato sintiendo solo el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos para entregarse completamente a las sensaciones que se generaban en su pálida piel.

En ese instante el pelirrojo entró a la regadera, poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del pelilavanda deslizándola con facilidad hacia abajo, pero antes de llegar al abultado trasero de Bryan, este se dio la vuelta rápidamente abriendo los ojos, los cuales observaron al pelirrojo que se encontraba ahí, totalmente desnudo y con su hermoso cabello rojizo cayendo pesadamente sobre sus hombros debido a el agua.

Bryan estaba muy sorprendido por la intromisión, pero lo sorprendía mas el echo de cómo se encontraba el pelirrojo: mojado y desnudo…

-Ta… Tala- fue lo que pudo decir en el momento en que lo vio así, desnudo, mojado y mejor aun enfrente de el, pero sobre todo DESNUDO…

Después de salir de ese tipo de shock en el que se encontraba, pudo articular más palabras aunque no seguidas –Que.. que… haces aquí… deberías estar… en tu habitación… principalmente ¿Qué haces aquí?...- cuestiono al intruso fijando su mirada a su cuerpo, no se pudo contenerse a no mirar esa bien formada figura…quien se hubiera podido contener ante algo así, ante tal imagen…

-Pues…- comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo con la mirada hacia abajo mirando sus manos las cuales, como niño pequeño, estaban unidas por las puntas de los dedos índices, fingiendo inocencia –pues pensé que si tu y yo… nos íbamos a bañar...- siguió hablando aun sin mirar los lavandas ojos del otro chico –porque no bañarnos juntos en vez de separados…- termino diciendo alzando su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Bryan, cambiando sus facciones tiernas e infantiles a unas mas pervertidas, su mirada bajo un poco observando el agua caer sensualmente por el pecho del pelilavanda, así que sin dudarlo deslizo una de sus manos por este, sintiendo los duros músculos que poseía el chico enfrente suyo, volvió a mirar a los ojos a Bryan el cual no creía lo que estaba pasando.

-…- Bryan no decía nada seguía allí parado viendo los azules ojos del pelirrojo y no solo sus ojos si no también otras partes de ese exquisito cuerpo

- además, de esta forma… ahorramos agua y no la desperdiciamos… no lo crees así?- pregunto con un tono tan sensual que derretiría a cualquiera, y Bryan no era la excepción.

Después de un tiempo y salir de su asombro bryan pudo hablar con mas confianza, ya que "porque no aprovechar" si ambos lo deseaban, además que podía pasar

-Tienes toda la razón… es una muy buena forma de ahorrar agua- hablo el pelilavanda siguiendo el juego de su amigo pelirrojo

-Da muy buena forma…- dicho esto el pelirrojo se acerco al cuerpo de Bryan y comenzó a besarlo, primero con un ligero roce lamiendo cada parte de los labios del pelilavanda, saboreando su delicioso sabor, lamiendo en una forma sensual e incitadora; Bryan por su parte tomo a yuriy por la cintura acercándolo aun mas a su cuerpo, ahora ese pequeño pelirrojo juguetón no se le iba a escapar, iba a poseerlo, iba a hacerlo suyo, y nadie se lo iba impedir.

El pelirrojo paso de su roce ligero a uno mas profundo, apasionado, salvaje comenzando a morder los carnosos labios del ojilavanda provocando un lryekrasniy escalofrió por todo su cuerpo esos expertos labios hacían que millones de corrientes eléctricas viajaran de un lado a otro en el pelilavanda, era realmente placentero sentir esa sensación entre el lumbral del placer y del dolor, haciendo las sensaciones aun mas fuertes, subiendo la temperatura de los cuerpos y subiendo la excitación, provocando que yuriy mordiera aun mas fuerte los labios del pelilavanda generando que empezara a brotar sangre de ellos, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre llego a la boca de Bryan aunque este no le dio mucha importancia ya que en ese mismo instante el pelirrojo comenzó a introducir su lengua en su húmeda boca, mezclando su delicioso sabor con el de el otro ruso.

Ambos cuerpos estaban bajo el chorro del agua, la cual comenzaba a enfriarse pero la aumentada temperatura de los cuerpos de los dos rusos hacia imperceptible ese detalle.

Los rusos siguieron con su pasional beso, yuriy tenia sus brazos rodeando el cuello del pelilavanda, con sus manos jugaba con los pequeños cabellos mojados de su nuca y su espalda se encontraba contra el frió mosaico de la pared, Bryan tenia sosteniendo al pelirrojo de la expuesta y desnuda cintura, comenzó a bajar sus manos deslizándolas con suavidad tocando la tersa piel, llegando a los glúteos del pelirrojo, masajeándolos, estrujándolos y acercando aun mas sus cuerpos, esto hizo que el pelirrojo soltara un gemido de placer dentro del beso, separando bruscamente sus labios de los de Bryan debido a la sensación que se produjo tal acción.

-ahhhhmmmm… Bryan…- suspiro y gimió al sentir el roce del ya despierto miembro del pelilavanda contra el suyo y las expertas manos que se encontraban en sus glúteos. Por su parte el pelilavanda estaba extasiado por fin se cumplía su fantasía de tener junto a el a un desnudo yuriy gimiendo su nombre.

-mmmmm… te gusta?- pregunto el pelilavanda moviendo su cuerpo haciendo fricción entre ambos miembros –ehhh… te gusta esto?- volvió a preguntar haciendo sus movimientos mas rápidos y fuertes, empujando al pelirrojo a la pared en cada movimiento, generando entre sus miembros repetitivos roces los cuales creaban miles de corrientes eléctricas en ambos cuerpos. Esas sensaciones eran muy placenteras y combinaban perfectamente con el agua fría cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

-ahhhh… si… si me gusta- articulo el pelirrojo tomando la mayor cantidad de aire posible, para seguir gimiendo el nombre del ojilavanda

-mmm… si te gusta… quieres mas?- pregunto el ojilavanda siguiendo con sus movimientos, su voz se escuchaba ronca, demasiado ronca debido a la excitación, antes de que el pelirrojo le contestara hizo un movimiento aun mas fuerte, pegando sus cuerpo lo mas que pudo, empujando al pelirrojo contra la fría pared

-AHHHHHHMMMM- ese último movimiento enloqueció al pelirrojo, se encontraba en un mar de placer y necesitaba que esas sensaciones fueran más fuertes.

-veo… que te gusta mucho- hablo orgulloso el pelilavanda viendo que sus acciones satisfacían a ese pelirrojo.

-OHHHHMMM… BRYAN… te necesito dentro de mí- articulo el pelirrojo entre gemidos, necesitaba sentir más que esos simples roces.

-ahm… estas… seguro…- Bryan seguía con sus movimientos, cada roce los llevaba a una explosión de sensaciones… Y para hacerlo mejor el pelilavanda comenzó a besar el húmedo cuello del ojiazul a quien tenía contra la pared.

No había sentimientos de por medio, solo era el deseo, o al menos eso pensaban.

-da… eso quiero… quiero tenerte en mi…- susurro extasiado de placer, esas caricias, esos besos, esos roces, quemaban, eran demasiado placenteros, hacían imposible el no llegar mas lejos.

-esta bien… si eso deseas- Bryan no se podía contener mas, el también ardía en placer y deseo, yuriy al oír esto trato de darse la vuelta, todos sus sentidos estaban perdidos en placer, necesitaba sentir el miembro de Bryan en su estrecha entrada.

Pero el pelilavanda lo tomo de la cintura y lo volvió a girar, mirándolo a los azules ojos los cuales expresaban confusión que acaso "Bryan se había arrepentido?"

-quiero poder mirar ese hermoso rostro que tienes- respondió el pelilavanda ante la confusión del ojiazul

-pero… Bryan como…- cuestiono el ojiazul pero fue interrumpido

- tu… solo déjate llevar… déjamelo todo a mi…- sonrió, esto sorprendió a Tala ya que el pelilavanda no sonreía mucho, por no decir que nunca sonreía, era la segunda vez que veía que sonreía en ese día la primera cuando conocieron a la chica y al segunda en ese momento…

El pelirrojo solo asintió a lo dicho por Bryan y este comenzó a besar ese pálido pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la excitación, comenzó a lamer y juguetear con los rosados y pequeños pezones que se encontraban erectos por el frió del agua y la excitación de esos momentos, cada fino roce que hacia con su lengua provocaba como respuesta un gemido de éxtasis proveniente del pelirrojo, en un movimiento brusco y salvaje cargo al pelirrojo sujetándolo por los glúteos.

Tala por su parte, asintió por inercia el abrazar a Bryan con ambas piernas, así como sujetarse de la pequeña ventana y el borde de la puerta de la regadera, soportando un poco de su peso con sus manos.

Bryan al sentir que el pelirrojo lo abrazaba con sus piernas, con una de sus manos dirigió su miembro al estrecho canal del otro chico, el cual al sentir la punta del miembro de Bryan cerca de su entrada cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-Hazlo…- el pelirrojo ardía en deseo necesitaba ser tomado, ser penetrado por Bryan.

El pelilavanda comenzó a entrar en el pelirrojo, el cual recargo su cabeza en los finos cabellos de la de Bryan y sujeto con fuerza tanto la ventana como el borde de la puerta de la pequeña regadera, esa intromisión era dolorosa e incomoda pero sabia que eso solo duraría un tiempo que después del dolor le seguía un satisfactorio placer.

El pelilavanda continuo entrando con cierta facilidad, y es que el agua que caía hacia un muy buen trabajo como lubricante.

-OHHH… yuriy- articulo el pelilavanda entre gemidos y jadeos, al momento de penetrar totalmente al pelirrojo, esa sensación de estar en ese estrecho, húmedo y tibio canal la había soñado desde que comenzó a ver a Yuriy con deseo y desde que sus hormonas habían tomado el control de su cuerpo, y por fin lo tenia entre su brazos, las sensaciones de las contracciones de la entrada del pelirrojo hacían aun mas delicioso ese contacto.

-duele…- confeso el pelirrojo entre un quejido de dolor, soltando el borde de la puerta y la ventana, donde se estuvo sujetando, y se abrazo a Bryan tratando de apaciguar el dolor, Bryan al oír esto trato de salir del chico para no causarle daño, pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió –no… Bryan… no te detengas- suspiro mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a bryan abrazándolo con ambas piernas y brazos.

Bryan beso el cuello que tenia cerca y se mantuvo quieto en que Tala se acostumbraba a la intromisión, después de un tiempo comenzó a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo rítmicamente del chico pelirrojo, sus embestidas eran lentas pero al mismo tiempo también eran provocadoras lo que causaba que el dolor de tala desapareciera y fuera remplazado por el placer y la satisfacción.

-OHHH… dios… Bryan… sigue así…- suspiro, las sensaciones de dolor habían desaparecido y el placer estaba llegando al limite, el pelirrojo en cada embestida dada por Bryan gemía de placer y de éxtasis, mientras que su espalda y glúteos chocaban contra el frió mosaico repetidamente.

Bryan al oír los gemidos emitidos por el pelirrojo, comenzó a salir y a entrar mas rápido y con mas fuerza, en cada embestida se creaba una fricción que hacia que ambos rusos gimieran de placer, el pelirrojo se aferro a la espalda del ojilavanda enterrando sus uñas en esa pálida, húmeda y tersa piel, creando pequeñas heridas, bryan al sentir al ojiazul enterrando sus uñas en su espalda y el agua caer en las ahora nuevas heridas, la cual provocaba un ardor delicioso que le hacia sentir aun mas placer, provoco que estuviera a punto de llegar a un delicioso orgasmo.

Pero se contuvo quería seguir sintiendo y disfrutando ese pelirrojo además si aguantaba un poco mas podría ser aun mas intenso la sensación y eso quería, que fuera intenso… Bryan en una de sus embestidas encontró el punto que hizo que tala explotara en placer casi llegando al orgasmo

-AHHHHMMMM BRYAN… ahí sigue ahí- hablo entre su grito de placer abrazando aun mas fuerte al pelilavanda… ya no importaba si alguien los escuchaba, escuchaba como eso dos cuerpos estaban convirtiéndose en uno

Bryan seguía envistiendo su vista se nublaba pero quería que ese momento fuera eterno aunque aun no sabia el porque… que acaso había algún sentimiento mas aparte de la amistad?... no claro que no o ¿si?

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo seguía repitiendo el nombre del ojilavanda en cada envestida, solo se oía el caer del agua, su cuerpo chocar contra el mosaico y los gemidos que ambos emitían, el punto culmine estaba alcanzando a ambos rusos ya no soportaban mas y los dos tuvieron un placentero orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

-AHHHHH… YURIY…- se escucho un grito del pelilavanda al mismo tiempo que expulso su sustancia dentro del pelirrojo, el cual al sentir el calido ser de Bryan en sus adentros tubo el mismo final.

OHHH BRY… AN- el ojiazul expulso su semilla la cual mancho el pecho de bryan pero esta fue limpiándose debido al continuo caer del agua.

Ambos habían llegado al orgasmo, ambos habían disfrutado a sobremanera la compañía del otro.

Por un lapso de tiempo solo estuvieron inmóviles disfrutando las ultimas sensaciones de todo lo ocurrido, bryan aun seguía adentro del ojiazul sintiendo y disfrutando las ultimas contracciones de la entrada del chico.

-Yuriy?...- pregunto el ojilavanda al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con una mano a sacar su miembro de la entrada del ojiazul, acción que provoco que su semilla se derramara por sus muslos cayendo al suelo, siendo arrastrada a la coladera por la acción del agua.

- ohhhhmmmm…- el pelirrojo emitió un ultimo gemido al sentir a bryan salir de su ser.

-Te gusto?...- pregunto inocentemente mirando esos ojos azul ártico que se posaban en los lavandas suyos.

-ya sabes la respuesta- contesto acercando sus labios a los de bryan para solo crear un ligero roce, soltando a bryan del agarre de sus piernas.

-Oye?...- pregunto al mismo tiempo que lentamente baja al pelirrojo para que este se parara

-mmmmhhh…- fue la respuesta que recibió del pelirrojo el cual quitaba sus rojizos cabellos de su rostro que se habían pegado por efecto del sudor y el agua.

-Pues según tú te viniste a bañar conmigo… para ahorrar agua y desperdiciamos más que la que ahorramos…- hablo divertido mientras comenzaba a cerrar la llave de la regadera.

-vamos Bryan… eso solo fue el pretexto…- contesto con un puchero cual niño pequeño, mostrando en su rostro facciones infantiles.

-lo se… y me encanto…- confeso tomando al pelirrojo de la cintura y volviéndolo a acercar a su cuerpo sintiendo la calida piel del ruso.

----- interrupción del flash back --------

El pelirrojo ruso seguía recordando su infancia con sus tres mejores amigos hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos bruscamente por un chico de cabellos lavanda quien le aventó una prenda echa bola en el rostro, acción que hizo que olvidara por un segundo lo que estaba recordando con cierto chico que se encontraba enfrente, el pelirrojo al sentir esta agresión tomo la prenda de su rostro retirándola, sentándose rápidamente y mirando al causante de esa interrupción

-auchhhhh… Bryan porque me avientas tu…- analizo la prenda que tenia en la mano extendiéndola frente a sus ojos – porque me avientas tu delantal…- finalizo volviendo a alzar su mirada a donde estaba el pelilavanda.

-Porque casi me quedo afónico llamándote desde la entrada y tu no contestas… ni siquiera te movías… pensé ""este ya se murió""- contesto con su característico tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. – así que me acerque y ni así me escuchabas- completo tomando de nuevo su delantal y poniéndoselo –ahora dame mi delantal porque voy a seguir haciendo la comida y me ensucio mi estupenda ropa-dijo haciendo un gracioso gesto

-pues aunque te lo pongas veo que te ensucias… jajajaj- hablo el pelirrojo entre risas, ya que bryan se encontraba todo manchado de mermelada, harina y chocolate tanto de la ropa como de su piel… se veía tierno ya que todo su rostro tenia pequeñas manchas de harina –que cocinas?- pregunto curioso al ver a su amigo de esa forma tan cómica

-pues de entrada hice pirozhki con carne, de plato fuerte es Kotleta po Kievski y de postre no se que hacer por eso te andaba hablando, es que no se si hacer blinis con mermelada que son los favoritos de Mayi o hacer Pryaniki que es el favorito de Kai… tu que opinas- pregunto a un pelirrojo confundido

-Pues yo pienso que deberías hacer el postre favorito de Kai, sabes muy bien que Mayi casi no come- contesto un poco resignado por la afirmación sobre su amiga

-lo se pero por eso quería hacer blinis para ver si así comía- se escucho la voz de Bryan con un poco de desaire

- y porque no haces los dos postres… lo que sobre lo comemos mañana de desayuno- dijo con una tierna sonrisa – además… si te da tiempo, ellos fueron por un helado- confeso entristeciendo un poco pero sin mostrar ese sentimiento en su rostro.

- sii creo que eso are… oye y por cierto que cosa andabas pensando que no me escuchabas?...- pregunto curioso el pelilavanda mirando a su amigo pelirrojo

-…- el pelirrojo no hablo solo se acordó de lo que pensaba, su primera vez con bryan, como era posible de recordar el como había conocido a Mayi se había ido a recordar su primera vez con Bryan

-… Yuriy?- pregunto confundido al ver al pelirrojo con la vista ida y con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas

-yo… recordaba… nada de importancia…- trato de ocultar su nerviosismo y vergüenza evitando la mirada de Bryan

-Seguro?- pregunto pues era muy raro ver al pelirrojo sonrojado, solo se sonrojaba cuando Mayi le decía algo indiscreto o jugaba con el.

-da…- hablo lo mas normal que pudo

-nah a mi no me engañas estabas pensando algo pervertido y lujurioso, eso se nota… además con esa mente sucia y cochambrosa que te cargas- sonrió mirando la expresión del pelirrojo

- quuee… si el pervertido eres tu Bryan… déjame en paz- hablo con un tono de molestia claro tenia que aparentar –era algo sin importancia- termino diciendo aun con sus mejillas coloradas

- bueno si tu lo dices- contesto resignado – me voy a seguir haciendo la comida, espero que Mayi y Kai no tarden mucho…- decía mientras miraba hacia la entrada principal de la mansión

-eso espero si no eres capaz de dejarlos sin comer- contesto irónicamente con una gran sonrisa, el pelilavanda solo se limito a mirarlo

-mmmm… no me parece gracioso… saben que me enoja que no estén cuando sirvo los alimentos- contesto al mismo tiempo que caminaba para entrar de nuevo a la casa… los otros 3 rusos siempre preferían que cocinara Bryan y es que el tenia un muy buen toque para la comida la prepara tan bien que esta sabia deliciosa no importando lo que fuese.

El pelirrojo miro como Bryan volvía a entrar a la casa y decidió volverse a acostar a los pies de ese árbol mirando el hermoso cielo de la fría Rusia. Cerró los ojos y siguió recordando lo ocurrido en la abadía cuando los cuatro eran pequeños, además que más podía hacer no quería pensar en que Mayi y Kai habían ido juntos a tomar un helado, donde todo podía pasar.

------ continuación del flash back--------

Después de el encuentro de Bryan y Yuriy en la regadera ambos rusos se vistieron, Bryan solo se puso sus bóxer mientras que tala se puso toda su ropa para regresar a su habitación, pero antes de que se fuera se despidieron dándose las buenas noches de una manera muy sensual y pasional, el pelirrojo se fue a su habitación cuidadoso de que nadie lo descubriría esa noche había sido… por que no decirlo bastante pasional y eso era algo que les había fascinado a ambos.

El pelirrojo al salir camino rápidamente para no ser descubierto, al entrar en su habitación se dirigió directamente a su cama en el camino comenzó a quitarse sus ropas quedando solo en ropa interior, estaba agotado por todo lo ocurrido además ya eran altas horas de la madrugada y en unas pocas horas empezaría con sus primer entrenamiento del día, así que solo se acostó en ella cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el dulce sueño aquel lugar donde era libre, feliz y sobre todo no se encontraba Boris ni la abadía.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bryan, el pelilavanda se encontraba ya acostado en su cama

-"nunca pensé que fuera a pasar esto… ni mucho menos que tala viniera a ofrecérseme por si solo… espero que estos encuentros sea mas seguidos"- sonrió ante tal pensamiento cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior

Ya era hora de dormir… ambos rusos se dejaron llevar por el cansancio durmiendo placidamente eran como las 3 de la madrugada pero aunque todos deberían estar dormidos un chico de cabello bicolor y rojizos ojos estaba despierto y desesperado sentado en su cama y mirando la enorme puerta de metal de su habitación ya era tarde y esa persona no llegaba

- "porque no llega… debió llegar hace mas de 4 horas tal vez la descubrieron… y si el maldito lamebotas de Boris la volvió a descubrir por tratar de venir aquí… no, no puede ser siempre que la descubre la lastima… espero que no sea así… tal ves no pudo venir… espero que sea eso"…- pensó tratando de creerlo -Mayi donde estas- suspiro ya que la persona con la que se sentía feliz, con la que se quitaba aquella mascara de frialdad no se encontraba con el, no llegaba y peor aun había posibilidad de que la hubieran encontrado.

El bicolor se paro de su cama caminando hacia la salida abriendo lentamente aquella puerta… salio de su habitación completamente observando el oscuro pasillo esperando encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes, sin brillo y llenos de melancolía… pero aun así hermosos… se sentó en el pasillo recargado en una de las paredes esperando… pero no pasaba nada aunque se quedara ahí toda la madrugada sabia que nadie llegaría… y es que comprendía que la habían vuelto a descubrir…

-no puedo permitir que Covich lo vuelva a hacer, la vuelva a lastimar- se dijo así mismo levantándose de donde estaba y comenzando a caminar entre el oscuro pasillo perdiéndose entre las sombras, no le importaba si lo encontraban fuera de su habitación… en lo único que pensaba era tratar de ayudarla no quería que volviera a sufrir un "castigo" por el echo de ir a verlo… no quería y no le permitiría…

continuara...

* * *

Bueno spasiva por leer y darme un poco de su tiempo espero actualizarlo pronto 

Kai: los review u.u

cierto aqui esta la contestacion

**Cloy Uchiha Ivanov.- **spasiva por leer y por decirme que no estaba aburrido y si yo opino lo mismo mugre Bryan suertudo que vio a yura asi

Yura: ¬¬ si ya me as visto asi Mayi

O.o callate yura o/o bueno este gracias por leer Cloy

**Kat Ivanov.-** AHHHH katibu me dejo RR º/º mi feliz ya sabes que este capi es totalmente dedicado a ti, y ya le pegue a yura por pegarte ¬¬ y todavia le falta castigo

Yura: TT ya quitame estas esposas

º/º'bueno poka

**Gabz**.-º\º si se siente bonito que te dejen RR y mas siendo tu quien lo deja espero te guste es te capi aunque ya lo leiste XD... y porque regañas a los rusos si no dañan a yura yo o hare "wuajajajajaj" -'

**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy.-** es un honor que me allas dejado RR y me digas que te gusto...º/º mi muy feliz pero no me comparo contigo a mi me encantan tus fic lugubres woooww haces magia con el lapiz... O.o o pluma o compu XD... y bueno si en parte va a hacer un fic hetero pero se enfocara mas en la pareja yaoi no te preocupes a pesar de eso espero que sigas leyendo

Bueno nos vemos proximamente y gracias a todos los demas que an leido esta historia y no dejan RR

Yespero que en este capi tambien dejen RR puchenle al botoncito de "GO" XD bueno ahora si me despido

Kai: ya era hora ¬¬

callate kai o te amarro como a yura ... O.o no importa aun asi te amarro º¬º

bueno nos vemos POKA


End file.
